Caminos cruzados
by Only Sara
Summary: Historia de One Direction. Sara no tenia una vida muy interesante hasta que ésta se entrelazo con la de cierto cantante.
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

En la puerta de embarque del vuelo con destino a Barcelona del aeropuerto de Sevilla se encontraba una chica leyendo un libro. Esta chica era Sara, una muchacha de dieciséis años. No había nada en su físico a destacar: ojos marrones verdosos y pelo castaño con reflejos violetas casi extintos, resultado de su última visita a la peluquería. A primera vista parecía normal, pero Sara acarreaba a sus espaldas serios problemas de inseguridad. Todo esto venia dado por su cuerpo. Ver a sus amigas, la mayoría delgadas siempre le había bajado la autoestima, pero ahora, después de ver los cuerpos de las chicas de Huelva su autoestima estaba por los suelos. También tenía serios problemas de timidez, que le impedían comunicarse con la gente hasta conocerla bien. Es por eso que Sara no tenía muchas amigas, aunque las que tenia eran verdaderas y con ellas era otra persona, siempre bromeando y riendo. Si había algo que Sara detestara era que la gente dijera que era sosa. La gente segura de si misma nunca podría entender lo que era ser tímida.

Pese a todos estos problemas, en estos momentos Sara estaba contenta, ya que acababa de pasar la mejor semana de su vida junto a su mejor amiga Nieves. Había estado una semana en su pueblo, y allí había conocido a gente increíble, incluido a un chico, Sergio. No se había ilusionado con él, pues solo iba a estar allí una semana y partiendo de esa base, se lo había pasado bien con él compartiendo besos y abrazos. Durante esta semana se había sentido completa, ya que al fin obtenía cariño del sexo opuesto. No es que estuviera desesperada, es sólo que nunca había tenido ninguna relación y ella consideraba estos momentos vividos como una, aunque sabía que no lo había sido. Esto era un hecho que no la molestaba, es decir, no se había enamorado de él, sólo le gustaba, y sabía que ninguno de los dos iba a sufrir por el otro.

Ahora, a las 17:30 saldría el avión que la llevaría de vuelta a casa, donde la fiestas del pueblo comenzarían. Sara miró la hora en su móvil, que estaba rayado en la parte central. Nunca se acordaba de llamar a los de la garantía para que le arreglasen la ralladura, y aparte, el problema de los auriculares. Con estos pensamientos guardó el aparato, teniéndolo que sacar otra vez puesto que seguía sin saber qué hora era. La 17:15. En unos minutos embarcarían, y dejaría atrás las tierras donde tanto se había divertido. Sara no sabía que la diversión iba a comenzar.

**Sevilla, unas horas antes**

Dos chicos, que debían rondar los veinte, iban por las calles de Triana andando lo más normal que podían, cuando empezaron los gritos. Ya lo estaban esperando, así que echaron a correr y se metieron en el primer local que vieron, sin fijarse siquiera donde entraban. Echaron un vistazo y por las imágenes de hoteles y playas concluyeron que estaban en una agencia de viajes. Entonces a uno de los chicos, el moreno, se le ilumino la cara y miro al otro señalándole todos los folletos.

Empezaron a hablar, en inglés:

-Se me acaba de ocurrir de una idea estupenda- dijo el moreno

-Me dan miedo tus "ideas estupendas", ¿que será esta vez?- dijo el de pelo castaño

-¡Podríamos irnos de vacaciones!-dijo con una sonrisa entusiasta

-Querido amigo, no sé si es que este calor infernal te ha afectado a la cabeza, pero por si así ha sido: ¡Estamos de vacaciones!

-Ya pero ya estoy cansado de estar aquí, vámonos a otro lugar, quiero irme a algún pueblo que no sea muy conocido, ya has visto que aquí nos han encontrado fácilmente.

-Como tú quieras amor mío- bromeó el castaño abrazando al moreno, provocando las miradas cómplices entre los de la agencia que les miraban sin entender apenas nada de lo que decían.

-¿Y a donde vamos?-los dos se miraron con confusión pues no conocían España- Ya sé –prosiguió el moreno- miremos en twitter los pueblos de algunas de nuestras fans españolas y decidamos.

Y así fue como pasaron los próximos quince minutos, sentados en el suelo mirando el iphone del moreno ante los estupefactos agentes que les miraban dudando entre reír o llamar a la policía.

Finalmente el castaño comenzó a mover los brazos repetidamente en espasmos

-Mira, esa chica dice que en su pueblo hay fiestas locales-dijo mientras miraba su foto de perfil, que no se veía muy bien.- Ves a su perfil y mira si pone de donde es.

-Aquí pone que es de Mollet, no sé ni cómo lo he pronunciado, en Barcelona.

-Pues allí vamos- y el castaño se acercó a un agente y le dijo, muy lentamente, para que le entendiera- Quiero dos viajes de avión para Barcelona, que salgan hoy por favor.


	2. La bella durmiente

Hola, Cuando algo esté en cursiva es que se dice en inglés vale chicos y chicas? Es que si no será mucho lío jajaja Espero que os guste!

Después de estar más de un cuarto de hora haciendo cola para embarcar, ya que la gente en vez de estar sentada hacía cola, Sara llegó al avión. Gracias a Dios, le había tocado ventana, y mientras acomodaba sus cosas se preguntaba quien se sentaría a su lado. Pasaron unos diez minutos, y nadie llegaba, así que supuso que el avión no iría muy lleno, y que había tenido la suerte de tener tres asientos para ella sola. Con este pensamiento, se durmió, antes siquiera de que los azafatos dieran las indicaciones rutinarias, hecho extraño, pues Sara tenía problemas de insomnio que hacían que le costara mucho dormirse, pero que cuando se durmiera tuviera un sueño muy profundo. Fue por eso que no reparó en la discusión que tuvieron dos pasajeros con los azafatos.

_-Lo siento mucho caballero, pero es que nos perdimos para llegar al aeropuerto_- decía el moreno en inglés a un azafato con un rostro muy severo mientras fulminaba al castaño

_-Perdonen que interrumpa_- intervino una azafata joven, que no debía llegar a los veinticinco- _Pero vosotros no sois…-_fue cortada por el moreno

_-NO POR FAVOR NO LO DIGA_-bajó el tono, puesto que muchas miradas suspicaces se dirigían a él.-_Como puede ver vamos de incógnito_ -dijo señalando sus gorros y sus gafas de sol, que eran una curiosa combinación.

Lucía, que era como se llamaba la azafata, les miró sin entender lo último que "su bomboncito de chocolate", nombre que su mente le había adjudicado al moreno. Habló con Juan Carlos y le convenció de dejarles pasar. No estaba muy convencido, puesto que era un firme amante de las leyes, pero algunos pasajeros ya comenzaban a quejarse, así que accedió.

Los chicos se sentaron en una de las filas de en medio, la fila 14, que curiosamente era la siguiente a la fila 12. Allí se encontraba una chica durmiendo plácidamente. El castaño reparó en la extraña posición en la que dormía: estaba hecha una bolita, con los pies encima del asiento y con la cabeza apoyada en el asiento que él iba a ocupar. Se sentó como pudo y con mucha delicadeza y ante la mirada del moreno, cogió la cabeza de la chica, cuya cara no se podía ver porqué se la tapaba el pelo, y la movió un poco hacia su asiento. La chica se movió, y los dos chicos se pensaron que se había despertado, pero no, lo que hizo fue removerse, agarrar al castaño como si fuera una almohada y echarse encima de él a seguir durmiendo.

El moreno empezó a reír al ver la cara de estupefacción del castaño, que cambió por una de resignación ya que en ese momento la tripulación pidió a los pasajeros que se pusieran los cinturones. El peso de la chica, en vez de aplastar al castaño lo reconfortaba, así que se apoyo un poco en ella mientras el avión despegaba. Estando en esa posición, pudo ver que en el regazo de ella había un libro. La curiosidad pudo con él y intentó cogerlo. Tuvo que forcejear para conseguirlo, puesto que con lo apretaba contra su pecho con las piernas, y cuando lo tuvo en sus manos se sorprendió. El libro en sí no tenía nada de sorprendente, era muy común, Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal. Lo que le extrañó era que estaba en inglés, raro ya que era un vuelo entre dos ciudades españolas, pero bueno, a lo mejor era como ellos, que iban a la aventura.

_-Eres un fisgón_- el castaño se sobresaltó cuando el moreno le habló. La chica se movió, pero no se despertó.

-_Déjame, lo que pasa es que tienes envidia porque tú no tienes a ninguna chica a tu lado-_ le dijo el castaño infantilmente mientras le señalaba a la joven.

En ese momento el castaño se dio cuenta de que no había reparado en su aspecto. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro un poco rojizo y la piel clara. No era delgada, pero tampoco gorda, era ese tipo de chica que tenía unos kilitos de más. No podía verle la cara porque la tenía apoyada en su hombro.

Mientras la analizaba le entró el impulso de olerle el pelo, que estaba a unos centímetros de su nariz. Olía a algo que se le hacía muy familiar pero no sabía que era. Fue entonces que al castaño el entraron unas ganas irrefrenables de estornudar, y tenía dos opciones: o bien estornudar sin moverse, que consistía en estornudarle encima; o bien apartarse, pero lo más probable es que la despertara. Se apartó, y esta vez la chica se despertó.

Sara se despertó al escuchar un ruido. Hizo un gesto de fastidio, pues estaba soñando que sus padres le regalaban una entrada para un concierto de su grupo favorito, One Direction, en Barcelona. Recordó que se había subido a un avión así que supuso que allí seguiría. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba sospechosamente cómoda. Miró a su lado y vio que estaba medio abrazada a un chico un poco más mayor que ella. Unos calores provocados por la vergüenza empezaron a subirle, y se puso roja como un tomate.

Empezó a decir:

-Lo siento mucho, madre mía que vergüen…

Entonces reparó en la cara del chico.

No podía ser, tenía que seguir soñando. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue gritar de la emoción, pero antes de que pudiera, se encontró con la mano de Louis Tomlinson en su boca, tapándosela, y todo esto bajo la mirada de Zayn Malik. Al ver también a Zayn, no pudo más y, estúpida reacción, se desmayó.

Zayn y Louis se preocuparon mucho por ella, e inmediatamente llamaron a una azafata, que resultó ser Lucía. Le explicaron lo que había pasado, y antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada, Sara despertó.

Cuando Sara abrió los ojos se encontraba desorientada. Miró hacia arriba y no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo.


	3. El bocazas y el libro

Si, se que soy una vaga tardona, pero cada vez que intentó escribir algo viene mi amigo Bachillerato Científico a despegarme del ordenador.

Espero que os guste, besiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis.

Sara estaba estática. No paraba de mirar primero a Zayn, luego a Louis y luego a la azafata. Entonces su mente empezó a hablar por ella

-Estoy muerta, ¿verdad? El avión se ha estrellado y hemos muerto todos y ahora estoy en el cielo.- empezó a balbucear rápidamente cosas sin sentido. Se pellizcó pero nada, no estaba soñando.

La azafata al entenderla se río y se fue a atender a los demás pasajeros no sin antes meter lo que Sara supuso que sería su número de teléfono en el bolsillo de Zayn. Sara la miró con el ceño fruncido antes de volver a darse cuenta de la situación: Estaba sentada con dos de sus ídolos y había estado durmiendo encima de uno como si de una almohada se tratara; y ahora estos dos chicos la estaban mirando esperando a que dijera algo que ellos pudieran entender.

-Bueno, esto – Sara no te van a entender, idiota- _Perdón por aplastarte Louis, lo siento mucho.-_dijo en inglés

(N/A: A partir de ahora no diferenciaré entre inglés o español)

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, y sabe dios porque, se empezaron a reír. Sara se puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-No pasa nada, yo también me hubiera echado encima de mí, soy comodísimo. –dijo Louis riendo. Zayn miró a Sara con cara de "Oh dios, yo no lo conozco" y empezaron a reírse los dos a carcajadas. Louis les miró con cara de ofendido e hizo que leía un libro. Cuando Sara vio el libro sólo pudo decirle:

-Eh ¿Por qué tienes tu mi libro?

A lo que Louis dijo ofendido:

-Zayn, tú te crees que ingrata es esta niña, yo le presto mi hombro y después de aplastarme durante más de media hora no es capaz de dejarme su libro. Además- dijo ahora mirando a Sara- ¿Qué haces con un libro en inglés? Claramente tú no eres inglesa, se te nota.

-¿Por ser española no puedo tener algo en inglés? Zopenco, no sé si te das cuenta que se hablar en inglés, además tú no eres español y aquí estás. Y ¿Cómo que se me nota? ¿Te estás metiendo con mi inglés? Habla tu español y a ver quien se ríe de quien. –respondió Sara molesta. No entendía como siendo su ídolo había sido tan borde con él, pero es que este hombre la estaba sacando de quicio.

Zayn al notar el ambiente tenso intervino en la conversación y se puso a hablar con Sara.

-Hola, yo soy Zayn, aunque tengo la intuición de que sabes quién soy- se rió al recordar su reacción al despertar- Estaría bien que nos dijeses como te llamas que llevamos hablando ya un rato y no te has presentado.

-Me llamo Sara, tengo 16 años y soy de un pueblo cercano a Barcelona. ¿Qué hacíais vosotros en Sevilla?

Zayn se rió antes de responder:

-Pues la verdad es que no lo sé, en un momento estábamos en Londres aburridos porque los chicos estaban liados entre novias y familia, y momentos después íbamos en un avión al primer destino que pillamos. Aunque al llegar a Sevilla nos dimos cuenta que hacía demasiado calor para nosotros y vimos que una chica puso que en su pueblo había fiesta y que era cercano a Barcelona, así que no lo pensamos dos veces. Además- añadió con emoción- siempre he querido ir a Barcelona. ¿Y tú que hacías en Sevilla, estabas con la familia?- preguntó

-No, es que mi mejor amiga veranea cerca de Sevilla, y me ha invitado a su casa unos días. Entonces ¿solo estaréis vosotros dos por tierras españolas? – añadió Sara con voz esperanzada.

-Si ha sido una decisión del momento, decisión que Liam no nos hubiera dejado tomar. – dijo Zayn y tanto ella como él rieron.

Sara y Zayn congeniaron muy bien y fueron hablando todo el camino. Mientras hablaban, Sara cada poco iba mirando a Louis, que al poco de empezar la conversación se había cambiado el sitio con Zayn y ahora estaba en la punta. Estaba con mala cara, y hacía que leía el libro, aunque ella sabía por la fijación de sus ojos y por las muecas de disgusto que hacía cada vez que ella hablaba que estaba mucho más pendiente de la conversación que del libro. A Sara le molestaba su mala educación hacia ella, pero lo que más le molestaba es que le dolía. Después de un rato hablando se atrevió a preguntarle a Zayn lo que llevaba un rato pensando.

-Esto Zayn, verás yo no sé cómo decirte…-Empezó a decir Sara antes de que él la cortara.

-¿Quieres una foto verdad? No pasa nada mujer, me la hago encantado que más después de aguantarme durante más de media hora.- y cuando Zayn dijo eso Sara decidió tomarle un poco el pelo

- Pues, Zayn ya sé que chicas como yo no se encuentran cada día, y estaré encantada de hacerme una foto contigo, pero lo que te iba a decir es que tienes un chicle en el pelo, se te habrá pegado del asiento al apoyarte.-Sara retuvo la risa como pudo mientras escuchaba la reacción de Zayn

-Ahhh mi hermoso pelo, mi sedoso cabello, un chicle ¡un chicle! Esto es un crimen, ahora tendré que raparme. Demandaré a este avión por ir en contra de las leyes de la moda y permitir que entren chicles..¿Dónde está? ¡QUITAMELO!- en ese momento Sara ya estaba en el suelo riendo a más no poder, y al oír una risa suave que fue disimulada con una tos supo que su propósito se había cumplido: había hecho reír a Louis. Cuando le miró él se escondió tras el libro intentando poner cara seria, pero no podía esconder su sonrisa.

Zayn no entendía nada y gimoteaba mientras los demás pasajeros lo miraban preguntándose porque no lo habían metido con los demás animales con las maletas.

-Zayn, cariño, era una broma, no te preocupes que tu pelo está igual de perfecto que siempre. Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo. Tenías razón, lo que quería era una foto, este momento hay que inmortalizarlo.- le dijo Sara a Zayn para que se tranquilizara. Éste la miró con cara rara.

-Ah, es imposible enfadarse contigo por eso, ha sido una broma fantástica. Pues claro que hay foto, como negarse a algo tan genial como hacerse fotos. (NA: Alerta Zayn is Vain ataca jajaja) Anda Louis, muévete y haz algo, haznos una foto. – Sara le pasó el móvil y cuando se lo dio sus manos se rozaron. Louis le puso muy mala cara por el contacto e hizo la foto, y cuando le devolvió el móvil procuró no rozarlo siquiera. Sara, después de hacerse la foto con Zayn, pensó que era la única vez que vería a sus ídolos, así que se tragó el orgullo y dijo:

-Em había pensado de hacer una foto los tres…

La cara de Louis fue una gran respuesta. Un no con letras de neón de diez metros habrían sido menos visibles que la mirada que le echó.

-Bueno, si no da igual, no estás obligado a no hacerte fotos si no quieres.- dijo Sara

-No no, total ¿qué es una foto más una foto menos?- Respondió Louis con voz cansada. Esto hizo que Sara se indignara más.

-En serio, si no quieres salir en la foto no quiero que salgas. –le dijo Sara ya bastante cabreada y alzando un poco la voz

-Pues yo quiero salir- dijo Louis, cogió mi móvil y se lo dio a Zayn, le cambió el sitio y sentó a Sara delante suyo abrazándola y en una pose que era más de parejas. Sí, abrazándola. Sara se quedó perpleja por el venazo que le había dado Louis y solo pudo sonreír para la foto. Después de esto Louis se levanto y volvió a su sitio, dejando a Zayn y a Sara perplejos.

En ese mismo momento la azafatas empezaron a pedir a los pasajeros que se pusieran el cinturón, ya que en breves iban a aterrizar. Louis no volvió a mirarla y no dijo nada sobre lo acababa de ocurrir, solo siguió leyendo el libro de Sara. Sara aprovechó los últimos minutos que tuvo para hablar con Zayn, que francamente le había caído genial y éste la sorprendió pidiéndole el número de teléfono. La sorprendió porqué aunque había habido conexión entre los dos (algo que de podía dar pie a una posible amistad si no fuera esta situación) no esperaba que siendo famoso se lo hubiera pedido. Aun así Sara no le pidió el suyo, no se atrevió por un posible rechazo por razones obvias. Su teléfono en manos de Zayn no sería significativo, pero al revés… Se podría liar una gorda. Y aunque ella no era capaz de eso, él no lo podía saber. Entre estas divagaciones se le pasaron los últimos minutos volando y cuando se quiso dar cuenta el avión ya pisaba las tierras barcelonesas. Todo el mundo empezó a coger sus bolsos de mano y a salir hacia el aeropuerto. Sara, que sabía que el aeropuerto de Barcelona era lo suficientemente grande para perderse siguió al gentío hacia las cadenas que iban sacando las maletas. La maleta de Sara salió de las últimas, y un cordel que llevaba ligado con sus datos se había enredado a otra maleta. Un hombre la ayudó a bajar las maletas y ella empezó a buscar algo identificativo en la maleta cuando escuchó otra vez _su_ voz, cómo no, quejándose.

-A ti que te pasa ¿Qué es que no nos vas a dejar nunca en paz? –espetó Louis con una voz que horas antes Sara no hubiese creído que saliera de su boca.

Sara no pudo evitar sentirse idiota al ver que los ojos le empezaron a picar, y que le empezaron a caer lágrimas. Dio un tirón a su maleta y ésta se separó de la de Louis. Mientras hacía esto, Sara escuchó como Zayn insultaba a Louis por ser un grosero con ella, así que cuando cogió bien su maleta y su bolsa de mano se acercó Zayn y le dijo:

-Me ha encantado conocerte, muchas gracias por la foto espero verte algún dia.- Y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Miró a Louis una última vez y un adiós, apenas un susurro, se escapó de sus labios. Él la oyó y se quedó mirándola mientras se iba. Cuando pasaron cinco minutos y ya se dirigían a la puerta de la calle Louis miró a sus manos y vio que estas aferraban todavía _su_ libro. Suspiró y trató, en vano, de no pensar en esa tarde.

Sara salió por la puerta de desembarque y lo primero que vio fue a sus padres esperándola con una sonrisa. Los saludó afectuosamente y se pararon en un bar a charlar sobre su viaje. Le mencionó a su madre que había conocido a dos de los chicos de One Direction y incluso le enseño la foto con Zayn. No mencionó nada sobre el comportamiento de Louis. Se fueron rápido de allí, ya que ellos en breve tenían que volver al aeropuerto: dentro de unas ocho horas cogían un avión destino Lanzarote.

Mientras iban hacia casa en coche Sara no pudo parar de pensar en Louis. Simplemente no entendía que era lo que le había hecho ella para que la tratase así. No le dio muchas más vueltas (o eso se dijo a si misma) y empezó a pensar en la gran fiesta que le esperaba.

Aún en el aeropuerto Zayn seguía molestando a Louis por su comportamiento.

-Y encima vas y le robas el libro a la pobre chica.

Louis en ese momento reparó que no había soltado aún el librito desde el avión, y, no supo porqué, se alegró de tenerlo, de tener algo de ella. Justo después de pensar esto último se insultó mentalmente por haber tenido un pensamiento tan idiota. Oh vamos, pensó, no irás ahora a encapricharte de una española a la que has tratado fatal. No, estaba seguro que no. ¿O quién sabe?


	4. El alcohol todo lo cura

"Que no pare la fiesta, don't stop the party" Sara bailaba con Irene y Charls al ritmo de la música. Estaban en un parque cerca del recinto ferial de su pueblo y les llegaba la música de las atracciones. En esta semana Sara había echado de menos a estas dos tonturronas y esperaba que Nieves, su mejor amiga que seguía por Andalucía, llegara ya.

En el pueblo de Sara, como todos los pueblos, la fiesta mayor era sinónimo de alcohol, y ella tenía la suerte de que podía llegar a su casa como quisiera, ya que sus padres acababan de salir destino al aeropuerto. Una semana con la casa sola para ella. Si hubiera sido Irene la hubiera podido aprovechar con su novio, pero a Sara en lo único que le beneficiaba la soledad era en la falta de toque de queda. Y, en que si la cosa se ponía aburrida, se podía hacer post-fiesta allí.

Sara seguía bailando mientras pensaba y en cuanto acabó la canción paró, mareándose al acto. Tuvo que reconocer que había bebido demasiado. Miró a Charls y a Irene y vio que no estaban mucho mejor que ella: Irene se abrazaba a Adrián, su novio, y Charls jugaba al pilla-pilla con Lucas, un chico con el que llevaba unas semanas hablando. Se percató de que sobraba, así que se acercó a Charls, dándole unos segundos de descanso a Lucas, y le dijo que iba por ahí y que fueran mirando los móviles.

Se fue para la feria para ver si veía a algún amigo, cruzándose por el camino con un par de conocidos a los que saludo, y mientras iba a un parque de al lado donde la gente bebía se chocó con alguien y con lo borracha que iba se tambaleó y se hubiera dado en los morros con el suelo si no fuera porque ese alguien la cogió. Miró hacia arriba para dar las gracias y ahí tenía al que en pocas horas se había convertido en su pesadilla: Louis Tomlinson. Se quedaron mirando fijamente, estupefactos, hasta que llegó Zayn bailando, probablemente más borracho que Sara, y salieron del trance. Sara quiso decir algo coherente, pero el alcohol habló primero.

_-¿Ya estáis otra vez siguiéndome? En Londres no hay chicas así, ¿verdad_?- y se río tontamente mientras apuraba su cuarto o quizás quinto cubata.

-_La verdad es que no, gracias a Dios las chicas allí no son como aquí_- dijo con desprecio Louis

-Louis he pensado muchas veces en que te diría si te tuviera delante, pero nunca imaginé que te dijera esto: Vete a la mierda. – y Sara se fue a hablar con Zayn dejando a Louis pasmado.

Sara hizo como que el comentario de Louis no le había molestado, pero, sinceramente, le habían entrado ganas de llorar. ¿Cómo su ídolo podía ser tan divertido en los vídeos y tan estúpido en la realidad? Decidió olvidar el tema y se puso a hablar y a coquetear con Zayn. Notó que éste la miraba de una manera lujuriosa, y ella a su vez le respondió con miradas que iban más allá de la amistad.

Empezó a sonar música cerca de ellos y cuando se dio cuenta estaba bailando con él de una manera muy sugerente. Sara notó que Louis les miraba sentado en un muro con muy mala cara. Genial, que se joda. Vio que una chica se acercó a hablarle y, no supo porque, notó como la bilis le subía y se enfurecía. Esperó y cuando vio que la miraba empezó a besar a Zayn. Le besó el cuello, las mejillas y finalmente llegó a los labios.

Primero fue una caricia de labios que pronto fue a más: sus lenguas empezaron a danzar furiosamente, consumidas por el placer y la lujuria. Zayn se apoyó en un muró y cogió a Sara, enredando sus piernas en su cintura. Siguieron besándose hasta que algo les separó.

Louis había cogido a Sara, acto seguido la dejó en el suelo y le pegó un puñetazo a Zayn en la nariz. Éste empezó a sangrar y Sara empezó a gritar, aunque no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada más, puesto que Louis, sacando una fuerza impropia de su complexión, la cogió, se la puso como un saco de patatas en el hombro y se la llevo de allí.

En ese momento el móvil de Sara empezó a sonar. Tenía 6 llamadas perdidas, y una entrante de Carlota. Lo cogió y le dijo que no podía hablar que mirara el whatsapp. Y, con dificultad debido a la postura en la que estaba, le dijo que fuera al muro y que allí encontrarían a alguien a quien debían ayudar. Guardó el móvil y se dedicó al que por esta noche era su pasatiempo favorito: molestar a Louis.

-Déjame animal, o empezaré a gritar que me quieres violar, vamos suéltame- le decía mientras se retorcía y le daba puñetazos y patadas. Por unos minutos no funcionó, él seguía andando impasible como si no llevara 60 kg encima, pero hubo un momento en que se hartó y la bajó de sus hombros, pero aún así no soltó sus manos, para que no escapara.

Sara, harta ya de la situación explotó:

-¿Pero qué te pasa pedazo de animal? ¿Quién te crees tú que eres para venir a mi pueblo y tratarme así? Por si no te habías dado cuenta soy una persona, una con muy mala hostia, y no tu mascota. –él seguía callado- ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Ves normal lo que le acabas de hacer a uno de tus mejores amigos? ¡Le has destrozado la nariz a Zayn!

-Cómo no, tu preocupada por tu Zayn. Si tanto te importa vete con él, pero a mí no te me vuelvas a dirigir, zorra. – Y ésta fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Sara se acercó a Louis y le pegó tal hostia que le ardió la mano.

-¿Zorra? ¿Quién coño te crees que eres? ¡No me conoces, y no eres quien para juzgarme!- Sara estaba colérica

-Lo poco que me has mostrado de ti ya me demuestra cómo eres. Restregándote con un chico al que acabas de conocer.

-¿Sabes cuál es el problema? Que cuando me besaba con Zayn te morías por ser él, he notado como me mirabas mientras bailaba con él. Estás muerto de celos. – esto cayó sobre Louis como un chorro de agua helada. ¿Tanto se le notaba? Se apresuró en negarlo

-¿En serio crees eso? ¿En serio crees que un chico como yo, pudiendo estar con cualquier chica del mundo estaría con alguien como tú? – y nada más decir las palabras y ver como la expresión de su cara se deformaba y las lágrimas bailaban en sus ojos se arrepintió de lo que dijo.

-Tienes razón, como he podido pensar algo así...- Sara respiró hondo- Adiós Louis- Y se giró y se fue hacia donde se encontrarían sus amigas y Zayn, del que se había olvidado por completo mientras discutía, mientras de sus ojos silenciosas lágrimas caían.

Cuando llegó al muro vio como Adrián y Lucas se alejaban hacia su grupo de amigos y que Carlota y Irene estaban con Zayn. Se acercó limpiándose las lágrimas, saludó con la cabeza a sus amigas y le preguntó a Zayn:

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho? Tienes un amigo idiota…

-No te preocupes, me la rompí hace años y desde entonces cada pequeño golpe hace que sangre, pero no te preocupes no me duele.

Mientras Zayn decía esto Carota y Laura no entendían nada, y se pusieron a hablar español:

-Sara, ¿nos vas a contar que ha pasado? ¿Por qué llevas esa cara?

-A ver chicas, sabéis que hoy en el avión me encontrado con dos de One Direction. Pues da la casualidad que venían aquí...-Y les contó todo lo que había pasado, omitió la parte en la que Louis la humillaba, pero si les mencionó que era un borde.

Sara miró la hora y vio que eran aún las tres.

-Chicas, necesito más alcohol- La discusión con Louis había hecho que se despejara, y lo que menos quería ahora era pensar. Así que cogió la mano de Zayn e hizo un gesto a sus amigas para que fueran tirando y así ella podía hablar las cosas con él.

-Zayn, quiero que sepas que lo poco que ha pasado ha sido genial, eres una de las personas a las que más admiro, pero creo que ha sido el calentón del momento, que tú y yo no pegamos. Y con esto no quiero bajar tu autoestima, es decir, eres guapísimo y lo sabes – él sonrío tímidamente- pero desde el primer momento en el avión te vi sólo como un gran amigo.

-Creo que tienes razón, soy guapísimo –bromeó- No, en serio, creo que tienes razón estábamos borrachos, y hemos confundido amistad con atracción, pero quiero que sepas que eres preciosa y que ningún idiota, y menos el estúpido de Louis, debe quitarte esa sonrisa tan bonita que tienes.

Sara al oír estas últimas palabras, palabras que necesitaba, se tiró encima de él, abrazándole con fuerza. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, le cogió de la mano y comenzaron a andar para reunirse con Carlota y Irene.

Desde una prudencial distancia Louis había observado toda la escena, y aunque no había escuchado lo que decían se lo podía imaginar: ella le decía lo bonito que había sido el beso que se habían dado, él le decía que bonito era poco y acto seguido se abrazaban y se daban un beso, para al final irse cogidos de la mano. Patético. "Patético es que te encantaría ser él" le dijo una vocecita en su mente. Louis decidió que necesitaba más alcohol así que se perdió entre las casetas de feria.

Dos horas más tarde…

Eran las cinco de la mañana y la gente se había trasladado a un parque donde había conciertos de grupos locales. Sara no recordaba haber ido tan borracha en su vida, y podía decir lo mismo de sus amigas y de Zayn, que apenas podía caminar. Estaban los cuatro cantando y bailando alegremente cuando llegó Louis. Iba más borracho que ellos cuatro juntos, y se acercó a Zayn, ante las miradas de recelo de éste y de Sara y las de curiosidad de Carlota e Irene. Le dijo que quería hablar con él, y antes de llevárselo miró a Sara con ¿arrepentimiento? Sara atribuyó esto último al alcohol.

Louis se llevó a Zayn fuera de la zona de conciertos e hizo que se sentara en un banco. Una vez sentado no supo cómo empezar, así que el moreno se adelantó:

-Louis no pasa nada, estaba enfadado la primera media hora, sólo decirte que eres un cabrón por darme en la nariz.

-Lo siento mucho tío, es sólo que…-y suspiró, y que se sentía culpable y avergonzado por su comportamiento.

-¿Te gusta ésa chica no?-le dijo Zayn

-¿Sara? Por dios no, lo que me faltaba ya-mintió Louis

-Sólo alguien miente peor que tu Lou, y es tu yo borracho.- Se rió Zayn

-¿Tanto se me nota? – remugó Louis. - ¿Qué hago tío? Me he portado fatal con ella, me debe odiar.

-Pues ya sabes, ve, discúlpate y sé tú mismo. Sinceramente, no conocía esa faceta tuya de cabronazo.-le dijo el moreno- Anda, que vayas para allá- le insistió al ver que no se movía del sitio.

Y Louis respiró profundo y, despidiéndose de su amigo, fue hacia donde estaban las chicas. Rápidamente sus amigas se fueron, diciendo algo sobre sus novios, dejando a los dos chicos solos.

Louis estaba muy nervioso, no sabía cómo empezar, y Sara le miraba con cara de cabreo.

-¿No piensas decirme nada? – Empezó ella- Si has venido para mirarme y quedarte callado, puedes irte por dónde has ven- y fue cortada por Louis, que la cogió de los hombros, la atrajo hacia él y selló sus labios con los suyos. No fue realmente un beso, fue más bien un roce de labios. Sara se separó de él, y le miró de manera rara. No entendía nada.

Louis pensó en todo lo que quería decirle, en todos los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente, pero se acobardó y sólo dijo:

-Sara, lo siento mucho por todo.

Y ella, que esperaba una explicación, se decepcionó, susurró un adiós y se fue, dejándole sólo y arrepintiéndose de haberla dejado ir.

Un rato más tarde…

Sara ya volvía hacia su casa, después de despedirse de sus amigas, cuando recibió una llamada de un número muy raro. Respondió:

-Mm ¿Hola?

-Hola Sara, soy Zayn. El torpe de Louis ha perdido la llave de la habitación del hotel donde nos hospedábamos, y no nos acordamos muy bien de donde estaba el hotel. –hizo una pausa- Y como tu hoy me has comentado que tus padres no estaban en casa es por si podíamos pasar allí solo esta noche.

-Claro que si-dijo ella- no tengo ningún problema en meter a dos chicos guapos en mi casa –bromeó Sara

De fondo se oyó como Louis replicaba algo pero no entendió nada de lo que dijo. Zayn volvió a hablar:

-Ah y una cosa más, Louis está fatal, como he oído que decís aquí "ha pillao un morao del quince"- al oír esto, a pesar de su preocupación por Zayn no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.- Estamos en la feria, ven a por nosotros gatita. –y ella rio más al oír el mote que le acababan de adjudicar.

Y en menos de 15 minutos ya estaban los tres entrando a casa de Sara. Entre ella y Zayn arrastraban a Louis que apenas podía caminar. Sara fue a acostar a Louis a la cama de sus padres, y cuando fue a acostarse a la suya vio que Zayn estaba roncando como un oso todo espatarrado. Sospesó si abrir la cama de debajo, pero con el ruido despertaría al moreno, así que se puso el pijama y cerrando la puerta tras de ella salió de la habitación.

Sara tenía dos opciones: o bien mal dormir en el sofá o en la cama de sus padres con Louis. Después de mucho pensarlo, decidió ir a la cama, y así podría vigilarle en caso de que se le fuera la pinza.

Cuando entró a la habitación se lo encontró riéndose solo mirando hacia el techo. Se acercó a él y éste la cogió, tirándola sobre él. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro fijamente, la respiración de Sara empezó a acelerarse, pensando si la volvería a besar. Se encontró deseando que la besara. Él no la besó, sólo le dijo:

-¿Por qué eres tan preciosa?

Ella rió y se levantó, no sin antes besarle la frente como una madre a su hijo. Sacó un pijama de su padre y se dispuso a cambiar al chico. Cuando empezó a desabrocharle la camisa éste le dijo:

-Vaya vaya Sara, no creía que fueras tan directa.- y siguió con la risita tonta.

-Pedazo de idiota...-le soltó ella entre risas, y después de unos largos e irritantes diez minutos consiguió ponerle el pijama. Hubo un momento tenso en el cuál su mano acabó en el paquete de él (muy bien formado, todo sea dicho) porque no dejaba de moverse. A pesar de que era peor que un crío, tenía que admitir que había disfrutado, oyendo su risa, contemplando su cuerpo casi como vino al mundo…Sí, prefería al Louis borracho hasta la médula que al otro.

Al acabar de metió en la cama y después de darle las buenas noches le dio la espalda. A los pocos segundos Louis la cogió por la cintura y, en un momento de cordura, le dijo:

-Sara, siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado hoy, bueno ayer. Me he comportado como el prototipo de tío que odio, y sólo porque desde que te vi por primera vez me pusiste muy nervioso. Me miraste de una manera retadora, una mirada que es la cosa más atractiva que he visto jamás. Has hecho que me comporte como un crío de quince años, impulsivo, idiota… Y la razón de todo es que me gustas. Me fascinas. Has conseguido en un día lo que muchas no han conseguido en meses. Cuando vi que te desmayaste pensé que serías una fan más, pero cuando luego te antepusiste a la sorpresa y me plantaste cara como ninguna lo había hecho antes supe que no era así. Tú no eres una más. Sólo tu eres capaz de, después de todas las putadas que te he hecho, dejarme dormir en tu casa y cuidarme. Sara, eres increíble, y quiero que sepas que cuando te vi con Zayn no estaba celoso, estaba lo siguiente. Y que todo lo que te dije después no era yo, era mi yo celoso. Resumiendo, soy un capullo y lo siento mucho, ¿me perdonas?

Sara lloraba en silencio. Nunca en su vida nadie le había dicho nada tan bonito. Le cogió la cara con sus manos, cabeceó afirmativamente, y le besó. Y se durmieron entre besos, risas y lágrimas.


End file.
